You will not escape
by Monetti
Summary: When Kise finally found Kuroko, his feelings for him finally started to bloom. But does Kuroko feel the same? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Part A

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

_Where are you?_

Kise Ryouta was overjoyed to practise every day with Kurokocchi as a partner. Every day was exciting. Basketball secrets and Kuroko's hidden expressions were much more interesting that anything he had experienced before. The ever so rare miniscule smiles Kuroko gave him spread warmth through his body. Just by thinking about the hours he's going to spend with him made his heart beat faster. He thought that these days would last forever. But Kuroko disappeared.

_I miss you._

Kise could still catch glimpses of the other boy here and there, but he would disappear the moment he had appeared. He couldn't find him. He couldn't even _see_ him. It was frustrating.

_Do you miss me?_

And then Kise enrolled to Kaijo. He had little hope to see the boy ever again, as Kuroko was clearly avoiding him. When he heard that a match was decided and it was against Seirin, against Kuroko, he was dumbfounded. The rest of the day was all fuzzy, as if he was in a daze. His thoughts were only about Kuroko, not noticing his surroundings (which earned him a kick to the back from Kasamatsu). But the memories came rushing back.

_Why are you hiding?_

Kise felt fidgety all of a sudden. He couldn't wait any longer. He went to see the opponents, he went to see _him._ He went to find answers.

_I will find you._

When Seirin club's practise ended, Kise loitered around until he was sure that Kuroko's inside. Alone. He peeked through the slightly ajar door. There was nobody there. Confused, he opened the door and come inside. He was sure that Kuroko hasn't left yet.

"Kise-kun?" Kise heard Kuroko's voice. He turned to see the source of the question. Kuroko was standing beside the door to the showers. His hair was still beaded with small water droplets which were dripping down his neck, running down his bare chest. He was fiddling with a small towel around his waist.

Kise jerked his head and turned around, his back facing the smaller boy. The blonde's face felt hot.

"I-I'm sorry, Kurokocchi!"

"I'm not a girl, Kise-kun." Kuroko responded flatly, pulling a T-shirt on.

Kise didn't reply. He didn't know what it was yet, but something changed inside of him when he finally saw Kuroko again. And that made his heart beat faster. It felt different from the heartbeat during a match. Kise just stood there, not knowing what to do. He had never felt like this. Not even being with a girl could compare to this feeling. It was more delicate and pure. But at the same time, it was frightening. As if something uncontrollable was hidden behind it. As if it was trying to get loose.

"Kise-kun? Is something wrong?" Kuroko asked, shrinking the distance between them, his bag hanging by his hip.

Kise shook his head, still avoiding looking at the smaller boy, but still turned around to face him.

"I.. Uhm.." Kise stuttered, not knowing what to say. "I just came to see you, Kurokocchi." Kise smiled sheepishly.

Kuroko's eyes turned dark.

There were so many questions Kise wanted to ask before he came here. But none of them came to mind when he could finally ask them. Only one question. One would be enough.

"Uhm, Kurokocchi.. Can I ask you something?"

Kuroko sighed. "Yes. But only one question."

"Eh?"

"That counts as a question, you know." Kuroko deadpanned.

"That's not fair, Kurokocchi!" Kise pouted, grinning widely.

"But I'll be able ask you one later, too. It's only fair that way." Kuroko met Kise's honey coloured orbs. "So, what was it?"

Kise nodded and swallowed. "I just wanted to ask why.. Why did you leave us? Why did you leave _me_?"

Kuroko's expression turned grim. He sighed and turned his head away from the blonde. "Those are two questions, Kise-kun. But you already know the answer, right? I disagreed with Teiko's ideals." The blue haired answered in a monotonous tone, as if he had told this to himself millions of times.

Kise looked unconvinced. He shook his head. "You know that's not true. Did somebody do something to upset you? Was it Aomine again?" His own questions felt like daggers. "If he was, then I.." His body was shaking with anger.

"No, it has nothing to do with Aomine."

_Liar._

"Kurokocchi, please.." Kise sounded desperate. "Did I do something to upset you?"

Kuroko averted his gaze. "It's impossible for you to do anything bad to me. And there's no way to undo what I did."

_Don't you see?_

"We can make up for the time we lost, right? There's always a way, right?" Kise felt an urge to take Kuroko's hands in his, hug him, comfort him, _kiss_ him. After such a realisation the blonde found it hard not to blush. The clubroom felt suffocating.

_You still love him._

* * *

Hello again~

I have Kuroko's side of the story, too, but I wonder whether I should upload it or not?

I wanted to write fluff, I can't, though.

What is a conclusion?

Oh well..

~Monetti


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about, Tetsu?" A dark skinned teen glanced at a teal haired boy who was trotting beside him. They were going home after a yet another victorious game. "Is it him again?" He snorted at the image of a golden haired team mate.

The smaller boy nodded. "I think… I think he's going to find out. I don't know what to do, Aomine-kun."

Their eyes locked for a brief moment, but Aomine closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before opening them again. "He's not going to find out. No one will. You're overestimating him. It's not like he…" Kuroko silenced him with a glare, washing the grin from his face. "It got worse already?"

The smaller youth sighed. "It's getting worse with every passing day. If he finds out, he's going to hate me for sure." He clenched his chest and a pained smile tugged at his lips. "This is _disgusting_, after all."

"It's not disgusting!" Aomine barked. "Sigh. Tetsu, he's not going to hate you. He's an idiot and he would never even think of you as disgusting. You know that."

Heavy silence fell on the two.

"Tetsu?" Aomine finally said, glancing at the boy.

Kuroko glanced back, eyebrows furrowed. "I have to make some distance between me… and him." He said finally.

Aomine's expression turned aghast when the meaning of the smaller boy's words sank in. "You don't mean…"

"That's my answer, Aomine-kun."

"But you love basketball!" Aomine snapped. "You can't do this!"

"I can. Because I love him more." Kuroko whispered. He was just as shocked as the other teen.

"Fuck…" The tan youth looked at Kuroko, who was gaiting in silence beside him. "Don't do this, Tetsu."

"That's the only way." He repeated. More to himself than to Aomine. He peeped at him, eyes meeting.

Aomine examined Kuroko's determined expression and sighed. "Lets play one more time, Tetsu."

A small smile found it's way to Kuroko's poker expression. "Sure."

A few days later Kuroko turned in his withdrawal notice. And just like that Teiko middle's basketball team lost its 6th man. He still had small chats with all of the generation of miracles. With all except one. The phantom avoided any contact with a certain blonde model at all costs. Even though he thought he could do it if it was just chatting for a few minutes, the lump in his throat wouldn't let him breathe, yet alone talk. The feelings he accumulated over the years for the other teen were far from innocent. He sometimes even felt like he was some kind of a love struck fangirl. But all he really wanted was to be by his side.

"Hey, Tetsu, are you sure about this?" Two blue haired youths were walking home, both eating an ice lolly.

"Yes, I am." The other responded, although his voice sounded convinced, his eyes were telling otherwise.

"Kise was looking for you again today. Although he is an idiot, he noticed your…" Aomine gestured at the smaller boy with his hand. "Attitude towards him."

They walked quietly for a while. Kuroko sighed. "I know."

And as if on cue, a boy emerged from behind a corner. He slashed a smile and with a few wide steps closed the distance between the two.

"Hey Aominecchi! You didn't happen to see Kurokocchi after that, did you?" He asked while looking around.

"Like I said, haven't seen him."

"Hnn… I was sure you always go home together after school." He narrowed his almond shaped eyes. "Just tell me if you see him, ok? Because he won't answer my calls no matter how many times I call." He whined and strode off.

Aomine looked around. "That Tetsu, where did he go?"

"Nowhere far." A familiar voice deadpanned.

"You're ought to stop that. Both of them." Aomine retorted.

Kuroko's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"I'm sorry I pulled you into this. You even have to lie to your friend because of me, too."

Aomine grinned and ruffled Kuroko's teal coloured hair. "It's fine. I'm always on your side. Even when we're in different schools, I'll always be."

The phantom smiled. "Thank you, Aomine-kun."

* * *

Phew. Writing fanfics is hard work.

Anyway, this is Kuroko's side of the story. I have no idea why I have this thing for these kinds of stories, but that's how it is.

Hope you'll like this either way.

~Monetti


	3. Chapter 1 Part B

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

_You want a friend, Kise-kun. And it's too late for me to be _just_ a friend._

_It's silly of me to still be clinging to this one-sided love for all this time. For how long, I wonder._

The two boys were standing in Seirin basketball club's locker room. Kise was leaning against the door, blocking the way.

The sheer pressure of Kise's presence made it hard for the other boy to breathe. He was choking for air but his small body refused to cooperate. His throat burned and a lump was starting to form deep inside.

Kuroko gripped the fabric on his chest to calm his heart down. He levelled his head. The model was still looking at him intently.

"We can make up for the time we lost, right? There's always a way, right?" He repeated, voice sounding a little desperate now.

Kuroko peeked through his baby blue locks. Chills ran down his spine. He knew that expression on the male's face. Resolution. Kuroko shook his head. _He's saying that to a friend. That's all there is._

His ex-teammate's hand rose slightly. He swallowed. It rose higher. It was almost touching the smaller male's palm. He could almost feel his warmth radiating. Kuroko could step back, but all he could do was stare at the outstretched hand. Perhaps he took it as a permission and he grabbed his fingers. Kuroko flinched slightly, as electric sensation tickled his fingertips.

"Kise-kun?" Was all he managed to squeeze out.

The warmth felt nostalgic. Kuroko has forgotten the feeling of being embraced already. He missed the feeling of his breath tickling his hair, his wide smiles, his voice and his glittering eyes.

"Kurokocchi, did you start to hate me?"

"No such thing."

"Really?" He perked up a little. "But if so, why? I missed you so much and yet you rejected me. I don't know what to do anymore!"

Kuroko didn't want to have this conversation. He tried to yank his hand away, but to no avail. Kise's hand was starting to tremble a little, but he was still squeezing it. He looked like a little boy, lost and scared. The very boy he was in love with.

Kuroko knew full well that he couldn't hide his feelings forever. It would be best if he took the role of the bad guy and was hated than to make the love of his life suffer so much because of him. He squeezed the other teen's hand back and smiled his miniscule smile.

"I didn't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you!" He interjected, but Kuroko shook his head.

"I didn't want for you to feel disgusted by my feelings. Because…" He took a deep breath. "Because I love you, Kise-kun." His voice didn't have even the slightest tint of doubt. Rather, he felt calmer and as if a great weight was lifted from his chest.

Kise was silent. His mouth gaping a little, while he was digesting the statement. Sure, he's gotten lots of confessions from loads of girls, but this time it was his friend the one confessing to him. Of course he liked Kuroko, but he wasn't certain it was that kind of like. The confession didn't disgust him at all, but was he ready to accept the other teen's feelings?

Kuroko freed his hand and stepped back. "And that's how it is. Good bye." He finally turned the handle.

"Wait!" Kise caught his hand again. "You like me, don't you?"

"I do."

"I like Kurokocchi too, but I'm not sure if it's that kind of like yet…" He grinned. "But I would love to hang out with you more. So what do you say? Wanna see what happens?"

Kuroko smiled. "Yes."

I'm done with the first chapter. Split it into two parts because I'm a failure. Guessing I'm not too good of a writer, huh.

I glued this from the pieces I wrote while preparing for my exam, so it may be slightly fragmented, but I hope I smoothed it out.

And I can finally write fluff. I hope!

~Monetti


End file.
